There are many media devices available to users, each capable of providing media content, as well as other content such as social network content, messaging, etc. However, a user may not wish to access content using the media device he/she possesses. This may be due to technical deficiencies of the media device (e.g., low processing power, short battery life, etc.) or the user's preferences (e.g., the user may wish to access content on a larger display or a higher resolution display). In cases such as these, the user may wish to connect to a second media device that is capable of accessing the content. However, the connection process between the user's media device and the second media device may not be seamless, immediate, or satisfying.